fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arion
Areone (アリオーン Ariōn translated Arion or Arione in fan translations) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Travant, the descendant of Dain, and the crown prince of Thracia. Despite being the fiancé of Linoan, he appears to be in love with his foster sister Altena. In Chapter 9, he knocks Altena out in order to trick Travant into thinking that she has been killed in order to save her life. After Travant falls to Seliph's army, he advises her to reunite with Leif, reminding her that they will be enemies the next time they meet. He faces the army for the first time in Chapter 9, and is eventually defeated. Julius then appears to warp him away in order to sway him towards his side. In the Final Chapter, Areone appears once more, under orders to retake Chalphy Castle. However, Altena may speak to him and get him to become an allied unit, alongside his troop of Dragon Knights. He then proclaims that he fights for Altena's sake, and not for the Liberation Army. In Game Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood ''*''Dropped when defeated (Chapter 9 only). Overview Areone is fought twice, once in Chapter 9, and once in the Final Chapter. He possesses the same stats in both instances, although he comes with a Prayer Ring, which will be dropped upon his defeat in the former chapter. In Chapter 9, Areone appears near Thracia Castle with a large squad of strong Dragon Knights wielding Sleep Swords and Slim Lances surrounding him. His Attack and Defense stats are sky-high, and he comes with the Holy Lance Gungnir and 5-star leadership. Furthermore, he possesses the Pursuit and Continue skills, allowing him to attack more than once in a single round, alongside the Awareness skill, which essentially nullifies all other special skills. It is thus recommended to attack him with magic from two spaces away, preferably with the Forseti user. In the Final Chapter, he appears with a small squad of five Dragon Knights with Brave Lances over the lake in the southwest corner of the map, flying west directly towards Chalphy. If the player opts to defeat him, it will be the same as the last encounter, with the exception that he lacks the Prayer Ring, and the army should be stronger by then. If the player chooses not to defeat him, have Altena moved in a position just outside the range of the Dragon Knight in front of Areone just before his squad approaches Chalphy. By doing so, the player will have two different plans to undertake: *The first is to kill the Dragon Knight in front of Areone, followed by using Altena's leftover movement from Continue to reach Areone and speak to him. *The second choice is to go around the Dragon Knights and speak to Areone without killing any units. Since it only takes 7-8 spaces to do so, it is much easier than carrying out the first plan. After making Areone and his squad neutral, the player may choose to either do nothing with Altena, or have her lead Areone's squad to combat Julius and the Deadlords. Note that this may risk Areone getting killed. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 NPC Stats |Dragon Master |20 |40 |20 |11 |20 |20 |12 |20 |13 |13 |5 |5 |9 |Continue Awareness | Sword - D Lance - A |Silver Lance |} In ''Thracia 776, Areone does not appear as either a playable character or a boss, but he shows up as an NPC alongside Travant in Chapter 14 during the Empire's siege of Tahra. Quotes Battle Conversation Default Areone: Hmph... you fools... Clearly you haven’t noticed the Lance of Heavens, Gungnir, in my grasp. Vs Altena Altena: Brother, please stop. What is the point in fighting like this!? Areone: Altena... you look well. I’ve wanted to fight you for a long time. I won’t go easy on you. Now bring it on!! Altena: Brother... Vs Seliph Areone: You're the Imperial Prince Seliph, aren't you? Hm, you should make an admirable adversary. Care for a match? Seliph: Prince Areone! We can still work this out!! Areone: I have nothing else to say! Let's do this, Seliph. Have a taste of my Gungnir! Defeat Quote Gallery File:AreoneFE4NFManga.jpg|Areone, as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Areone TCG1.jpg|Areone, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dragon Master. File:Areone.jpg|Areone, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dragon Master. File:Arion card.jpg|Areone, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 15 Dragon Master. File:AreoneFE4.png|Areone's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:ArionFE5.png|Areone's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Allies